


Mama Can Make It Better

by WeirdFlexButOk



Series: Supernatural Ageplay Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Sam, Caregiver!Jo, Cuddles, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Little!Dean, Little!Sam, Mama!Jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdFlexButOk/pseuds/WeirdFlexButOk
Summary: Request: Can you do little Dean, Mommy Jo and big brother Sam? Dean gets hurt on a hunt, and needs lots of kisses and cuddles from his Mommy.





	Mama Can Make It Better

"Dean! Dean are you okay?" Sam asked running over to his brother.

A few articles of local newspaper described what seemed to be 'miracles' happening in the hospital. What were once terminal patients were up and walking around as if they weren't on their death beds a few days ago. The boys discovered that a demon was among the staff and was directing the hopeless relatives towards the crossroads. Dean had managed to corner her but she got a good few licks in before the boys could exorcised her.

Sam helped his brother sit up slightly, careful of the wounds on his arms and abdomen.

"Dean? Dean talk to me." He said trying to get Dean's attention. The man had a vacant look in his eye, staring off behind Sam. Sam recognised that look.

"De?" He asked quietly, his once older brother looked at him. Dean's lip wobbled and he then started wailing. Luckily, they had chased the demon to the floor that was closed for renovation.

"I-It's okay De, you'll be okay." Sam said trying to soother his 'younger' brother. He picked him up and held him tightly to his chest. "We'll get you home and patch you up, it's okay."

Sam carried his brother to the car, managing to avoid everyone in the dark of night. He fished the keys out of his brothers coat pocket, he opened the door and placed Dean on the passenger side. He then ignored the wails that had started to quieten while in his brothers arms and walked over to the drivers side. Before he was even fully sat down, Dean latched himself onto Sam's side.

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon, De."

"H-home?" The boy whimpered as Sam started the car.

"Yeah De, home."

"Home. Mama?"

"Yeah De, Mama's at home. Mama will make it all better."

"M-mama."

***

Jo was out the door before the Impala pulled up, as soon as she heard the purr of it's engine coming down the road earlier than she should've, she knew something was wrong. And even though she wasn't their Mama all the time, she still loved them twenty four seven.

When Jo saw Sam driving she knew something was seriously wrong, she didn't need to ask what though when Sam got out with Dean on his hip. The man who was obviously in headspace and had torn clothes that were covered in dirt and blood, she could see multiple cuts along his arms and a few on his stomach.

Jo let Sam carry Dean inside before making herself known, knowing the babe would immediately want to be held be his Mama. She followed the boys as Sam carried his brother upstairs and took him to Jo's room without any prompting, only when he put Dean on her bed did she rush to the boys aid.

"Oh my baby, what happened?" Jo said crouching at his level. When Dean saw her he immediately made grabby hands at the woman and cried harder. She quickly sat on the bed and pulled him onto her lap.

"Sweetheart it's okay, Mama's got you now. Mama's here."

Jo continued to whisper in Dean's ear until the little one was just sniffling with the occasional hiccup. She started to rock him when she noticed Sam in the corner of the room. He was looking cautiously at the two, rocking back and forth on his heels and fiddling with his hands. Whether he knew it or not, Dean was defiantly not the only one shook enough to be sent into headspace.

"Sam?" Jo said sweetly, getting the boys attention. Sam's eyes focused on her.

"Can you be a good big brother and find De's blanket for me? I think it's in his room."

Sam nodded and scurried out the room and Jo got to tending her baby's wounds.

Sam came back into the room to see Dean laying shirtless on the bed while Jo was crouched over him with a bowl of water and a cloth.

"Perfect, thank you sweetheart. Can you bring it to us?"

Sam nodded and walked quickly over to the bed. Dean whined again and Sam passed him the blanket, Jo dipped the cloth in the water and pressed it to Dean's abdomen. He whimpered again, she shushed him.

"Mama?" Sammy whispered. Jo doubted he knew he even said it out loud.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Jo said briefly turning to him but then back to the task at hand.

"Is De gonna be okay?" Jo smiled at this.

"Of course he is! He's got the best big brother in the world to make him feel better!"

Sam smiled. He was gonna be such a good boy over the next few days and look after his baby brother so well.

Jo continued to clean up the younger boy while Sammy watched, every so often he would let out a pained whimper.

"Mama," Sammy whined, "De's hurt."

"I know Honey, but that's why I gotta clean him up." Jo replied, she could practically feel the frown on Sammy's face. "Why don't you come over here and talk to him, I bet that would make him a bit happier."

Sammy nodded seriously and sat on the bed near De's head, he smiled down at his brother when he looked up confused.

"Hi, De." Sammy whispered as he grabbed the baby's hand. De gave a shy smile back before dragging the intertwined fingers and sticking them in his mouth.

"No, De," Sammy giggled. "You can't suck on my fingers, that's what pacis are for!"

Jo smiled and stopped cleaning the 'young' boy for a moment to get his red pacifier from her bedside table. She pressed it into Sammy's free hand, he smiled up at his Mama and stuck it in De's open mouth.

***

Sammy did a good job at distracting De while Jo cleaned him up and wrapped his wounds in bandages. She was about to get off the bed and tidy everything away when Sammy spoke up again.

"Mama! Mama! You forgot!"

"What did I forget, Honey?" Jo asked smiling.

"You gotta kiss De's owies better."

"Jo gasped. "Of course I do, smart boy! I can't believe Mama forgot."

Jo gently sat over De and pressed gentle kisses to each bandage on his body while he squealed in happiness.

"There, no they'll heal extra quick baby." Jo said smiling at her boys. "How about some cuddles on top of that?" 

Both boys nodded excitedly. Jo sat in the middle of the bed and carefully arranged De on one side while Sammy waited patiently until she was done so he could get in on the other side. When they were all comfortable Jo kissed her boys heads.

"See? Mama told you she'd make you all better."


End file.
